


Dress Code

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, International Stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-10
Updated: 2004-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: When in Rome. Or Scotland.





	Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Dress Code

## Dress Code

by Gurrier

Author's website: http://www.livejournal.com/users/gurrier

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Notes: My first fic, for the "Anywhere but here" challenge at ds_flashfiction

Story Notes: 

* * *

Dress code 

"Y'know, Fraser, I think I'm starting to like Edinburgh," Ray opined from the nest of blankets. 

"I'm glad to hear that, Ray. May I ask what prompted this change of heart? You've been ... rather vocal in your disapproval these past few days." 

Ray grinned, and waved at me in an all-encompassing fashion. "Yeah, but you start work today. And the red was a good look on you, but going native?" He whistled appreciatively. 

Smiling, I walked to the door, my kilt flaring as I turned. Perhaps he would never appreciate haggis, but I had been certain some aspects of Scottish culture would appeal to him. 

* * *

End Dress Code by Gurrier:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
